Don't Tear Me Down, For All I Need
by Anthropologicality
Summary: "I, Sam Puckett, have officially gone insane. Why am I insane, you ask?" Seddie-ish. Oneshot


**A while ago, I just sat down and started writing this, with no idea where it came from or where it was going. I was stuck for a while, too, but yesterday I came up with the ending and finished today.**

I, Samantha Joy Puckett, have officially gone insane.

Ugh, I hate my middle name—and Samantha. Let's try this again.

I, Sam Puckett, have officially gone insane.

There. That's better.

Why am I insane, you ask? Because I'm in love. With _Freddie_, the nubbiest nub on the planet. I realized the other day—it just hit me, out of nowhere. How does something like that happen? What's wrong with the world that the Fates have given me this? What did I do? Did God, or the gods, or whoever's up there look at me and say, "She's going to fall for somebody she can never be with"?

Because it's pretty obvious he'd never like me. He hates me—and why wouldn't he, what with all the pain and torture I inflict on him every day. No, he's in love with is precious Carly. Carly's my best friend, don't get me wrong, but she's so damn perfect. She's the girl all the guys want. Just look at the time when we had the speed dating thing at the Groovy Smoothie. Over _three hundred_ guys showed up. Even the one time I get a boyfriend since fifth grade, he tries to cheat on me with her. Just once, I'd like someone to want _me_.

Yeah, right. Like that'll happen.

I mean, look at me. I'm a mess. I'm abrasive, aggressive, mean, a bully, argumentative, and violent, among other things. I'm sure people think I have a horrible personality; I'm rude, sarcastic, a troublemaker. Do I even have one redeeming quality?

One thing's for sure: Freddie can never, _never_ find out I like him. It would ruin what's just barely a friendship. Or more like frenemyship. And I don't think I'd be able to handle losing him.

And if I'm lucky, which I'm most likely not, someday I'll find someone else and forget I ever liked him at all.

But a stupid little annoying voice in the back of my head whispers that it won't happen.

XXX

I entered the doors of Bushwell Plaza, my earbuds in to drown out Lewbert's expected screaming. Breaking Benjamin's _Diary of Jane_ was playing as I stepped into the elevator to get up to Carly's. I pulled out the earbuds when I arrived at the floor, and just as I was about to twist the doorknob, I heard voices, and something compelled me to stop and listen.

"You should tell her!" Carly's voice said. She was probably talking to Spencer about some new girl he's liked for a while. We've been saying he should talk to her for days.

But what I heard next shocked me. "No way!" insisted Freddie. _Freddie_. Who should he tell what now? I listened closer. He said something else, but the words were so quiet I couldn't hear it. I swore in my head and opened the door, trying to put a happy face on even though I was feeling kinda depressed since my little self-hate session last night.

"Hey, hey, what's up?" I said casually.

"Hey, Sam," both uttered, pretty obviously trying to pretend nothing had just been happening.

"You're not late," Freddie said suddenly, sounding surprised and teasing. That was a weird mood swing. "The show doesn't start for another ten minutes."

"I'll still find a way to be late," I shot back. Not the best comeback, but it was all I could think of. And I couldn't let him _win._

Nine minutes and fifty seconds later, and true to my word, I had found a way to be late. I was in the bathroom, mainly just to prove my point of lateness. I rushed in the studio at literally the last second, almost tripping over my own feet.

"Five, four, three, two…"

"I'm Carly!"

"I'm Sam!"

"And this is iCarly!" we announced together, the graphics flashing on the screens of the viewers.

We sat down at a table while Freddie announced the first segment: a Random Debate. Today, me and Carly were debating Bigfoot vs. cell phones.

"Bigfoot is a very popular urban legend that is important to our society," Carly started out.

My turn. "Without cell phones, we would have no way to communicate on the go!" I tried to make my voice sound way more serious than it necessary, as if this were something crucial I thought the world should know. Granted, my argument was true enough, but hey, this is iCarly.

"If we didn't have Bigfoot, what else would people look for out in the woods?"

"Squirrels!" I quipped. "And what if you got lost while you were out there searching for so-called Bigfoot? What would you use to call somebody to come and find you? Oh, that's right, your cell phone!" The last three words turned into a snap, my voice and my face hardening, but instantly softening again when I finished talking.

"Bigfoot could smash your cell phone, and then what would you have?"

And on and on.

XXX

The next day wasn't very eventful. I mostly slept all day. But that night, I really wanted a smoothie, so I walked down to the Groovy Smoothie, listening to mostly Daughtry and Lifehouse on my way. It was a place I could just sit and hang out at for a while, get me out of the house and away from my mom.

"Whattup, Sam?" T-Bo greeted me when I walked in the door. "What can I get for ya?"

"Um, Strawberry Splat?" Why do people always sound like they're asking a question when they order something?

"Sure thing!" Ugh. He's way too happy. How is a person _that_ happy all the time?

I turned to find somewhere to sit, when I saw Freddie. He was sitting at a table, alone. "Hey, Fredward," I said, going to stand next to his table.

"Hi, Sam."

"So, whatcha doing here?" I asked. I was thinking about sitting down with him when a girl came out of the bathrooms and sat right where I was planning to. She had long, red hair that looked like it had been curled with a curling iron, freckles on her face, and she was smiling.

"I'm back," she said, sickeningly sweet, taking one of Freddie's hands. Then it hit me. _Freddie was on a date._ Oh, why didn't I _notice_ there were two smoothies on the table?

T-Bo called for my smoothie. Numbly, I took it from him and, in a daze, walked out the door.

It wasn't until I got home that I let myself break down.

**Yeah…I was feeling depressed yesterday when I wrote the ending (everything after the last 3-X break). I really thought it would end up happy, I swear! It just didn't end up like that-and hey, sometimes that's what happens in life. **

**Note: The title is from the song **_**All I Need**_** by Within Temptation. Kinda Seddieish, at least parts of it. It started out as a placeholder title, but I'm just gonna keep it.**

**I might expand on this once I finish at least one of my other multichapters, what do you think? Review please!**


End file.
